


Still Life

by ragnarok89



Series: Fanmixes and Playlists [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Cliffhangers, Conflict, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Friendships, Earth, Fanmix, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Music, My First Fanmix, Playlist, Season/Series 01, Spotify, Team Bonding, To Be Continued, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: A fanmix for the first season of Transformers: Prime.





	

                                                  

**~** _a mix about the beginning of what was wrought upon the Autobots during the first season, from both the ensuing conflict with the Decepticons to fighting for the planet Earth itself._

 

Listen on **[Spotify](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2F22pkbhlcw7l5pzmimmsihdvzy%2Fplaylist%2F67todJbKPiLfMzsjRxSZyK&t=MDEyODU2MGQ1M2IxYzg3ZTNiNjRlNjY1NDU1MDQ2NzE0YmM2MDE0ZSxyRlhrU3NRNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AzlQpRbind8Sd34TevEO25g&m=1)**

 

  1. _VNV Nation_ – **Sentinel**
  2. _Covenant_ – **Call the Ships to Port**
  3. _Derek & Brandon Fiechter_ – **Dark Whispers**
  4. _Kotoko_ \- **resolution of soul**
  5. _Eiko Shimamiya_ – **Now and Heaven**
  6. _Blutengel_ – **ordinary darkness**
  7. _Lia_ – **Disintegration**
  8. _Kalafina_ – **Serenato**
  9. _Brian Tyler_ – **Cybertron**
  10. _Brian Tyler_ – **We Have Returned**
  11. _Brunuhville_ – **Tales of Ice and Blood**
  12. _Covenant_ – **Still Life**



 

**Post on[Tumblr](http://paintheskywithcolor.tumblr.com/post/151434561879/still-life-a-transformers-prime-season-one)**


End file.
